A Purrrrfect Love
by supercoupleschan
Summary: When Maka finds a cat wandering Shibusen she decides to keep him. Not knowing he is really Death The Kid! And whats worse is that Maka can't know he is a cat but he turns human by nightfall!
1. Chapter 1

The witch flew around laughing shooting spells at the young reaper chasing her on his jet board. He had been assigned by his father to chase her down for good reasons. Apparently half an entire village had disappeared by the hands of this sneaky witch. Kid concentrated his guns and took aim at the witch. He fired multiple shots but the witch put up a shield to defend herself.

"Hahaha! You'll have to do better than that to kill me shinigami boy!"

Kid smiled. This would be over soon. For this witch was known to be the stupidest one of them all. All the other witches said she never killed anyone or so his father had said. But what she did with them nobody knew. And alot of people went away fast. Kid put on the most believable face and pointed over the witches shoulder.

"Look! A bird!" Kid shouted. And sure enough. She fell for it.

"What! Where!" SMACK! She slammed right into a tree. How typical. Kid wondered why his father had given him such an easy mission. She was hardly worth the effort to begin with.

As she lay on the floor with swirls in her eyes Kid approached her with his guns pointed right at her face. When the witch came to and saw the double barrels right between her eyes she freaked out.

"AH! Wait a minute dont shoot i'll tell ya where the people are!" Bingo.

"Alright witch where are they?" But Kid had not noticed that the witch had a hand behind her back with a certain spell ready to go.

"They all ran off...Probably because..." Kid saw the witch pull out her hand and fire at him with a blue light.

When the blue had faded Kid looked around and saw the witch was gone. (Damn it!) He thought (Where is she?) Suddenly he heard her wicked laughter again.

"Hahaha! The people you seek ran off probably because they are not human anymore!" And as she laughed she flew away. Kid tried to go after her but tripped over his paws. PAWS!

Kid looked down and saw black furry paws. Liz and Patty changed back.

"Hey where did Kid go?" Liz said

"OH look big sis a kitty cat!" Patty screeched.

(Cat? Where?) Suddenly Kid was being picked up. (Patty! Put me down!) Kid tried to say it but all that came out was a "MEOW!"

"AW its sooo cute Liz! Can we keep him?"

"Patty you know Kid won't like...Wait a minute." Liz grabbed kids ear and examined it. she saw three white lines.

"OH MY GOD ITS KID!"

"Huh? Oh wow! You look so cute Kid-kun!" Patty squealed

"Looks like that witch turned you into a cat Kid. Can you talk at all?"

(Of course I can!) Kid tried to say but again all that came out was a big "MEOW!"

"Ok I'll take that as a no."

"LIZ LETS KEEP HIM THIS WAY!"

"NO! Are you crazy? Kid can't fight with us until he's normal. We're gonna have to keep him somewhere safe till we find a way to change him back."

Kid squirmed out of Patty's death squeeze and grabbed a stick in his mouth. Then he began drawing a picture of a skull and pointed at the picture with his paw.

"Wow! Kitty-kun is an artist! hahahaha!"

"Patty kid is saying we should tell his dad what happened. Maybe he knows how to fix him."

(Thank god one of them is smart...) Kid thought.

* * *

Lord Death stared at the small black creature in Patty's arms that was his son and pondered on how to fix him.

"Well the only way I could help him is to have Liz and Patty go with Spirit to find that witch. Knowing how dumb she is it will be easy."

"Lord Death what about Kid? How are we gonna take care of him like this?" Liz asked.

"I'll have Stein look after him. I'm sure he'll be safe there."

(S-S-STEIN! HE"LL DISSECT ME BEFORE WE KNOW IT!) Kid once again broke free from Patty's grip and took off down the halls of Shibusen.

"Kid wait!" Liz called.

"Ah don't worry. Kid may be a cat but he is still the genius that is my son."

Liz sweat dropped. "You really don't care what happens to him do ya?"

* * *

Kid walked on his little black paws shakily. It was hard to master the feat of walking on fours. But he had to find shelter from his crazy father till they found the witch. As he continued walking a bunch of students continuously kept petting him and trying to pick him up. He actually ended up using his claws to get out of the guys grips. He now broke off full sprint desperate to find the exit when suddenly he saw a pair of feet come his way. He was running so fast he slammed in to them making the person trip and crush him underneath.

"Ouch! Hey waht was that?"

(Wait. That voice. Can it be?) Kid painfully looked up at the slowly rising form. And it was none other than Maka Albarn.

Maka rubbed her head from when she landed on it. And stared down at the black cat that was crushed beneath her legs.

"Oh my gosh! You poor thing. I'm sorry here let me help you." Maka lifted her legs and plucked the little creature from the floor and held him against her bosom.

Kid blushed furiously. (W-Why is she holding me like that? It must be that im a cat...But why am I reacting this way?) Before he knew it she stoos up holding him closer and began to walk.

"Its ok little guy. I'll take care of you till we find you a new home. I'm sure Soul won't mind having a pet around since Blair is always out nowadays."

(Maka take care of me? Well...Its better than Stein...)

As Maka walked down the halls and out the doors of Shibusen she never noticed the twin pistols Liz and Patty watched her intently.

"Should we go get Kid-Kun back?" Patty asked

Liz shook her head. "Naw I think this is better suited for Kid. Let her keep him."


	2. Chapter 2

Kid was snoozing soundly in a small little basket with a big fluffy pillow. Maka had brought him home and let him check out her and souls apartment for awhile. It was small but it would do till spirit found that witch.

Kid opened one eye at the sound of Maka's feet stopping just in front of his bed.

"Hey little guy. I brought you some food to eat."

She set down two bowls that were filled with cat and food and water.

Kid stared at it like it was the devil. (She does NOT expect me to eat such a thing does she? Oh wait...I am a cat. Maybe it taste better to cats than it does to humans. Well here it goes...)

Kid slowly bent down to taste the mushed up cat food. He stuck out his tongue and slowly scooped up a bite. And about choked.

(GOD! THATS AWFUL! HOW CAN CATS EAT THIS CRAP!) Maka watched wide eyed as the cat rapidly drank the entire bowl of water. Obviously he didn't like beef flavor...

"What kind of cat doesn't like cat food?" Maka said to herself.

Kid heard Maka and decided to help her a little. (Well if I am to be fed I must tell her myself.)

Kid made his way to the kitchen and Maka followed the little kitten. Curious as to what he was doing. The little cat jumped on to the counter and stuck his nose in the air.

(mmm...Whats that smell? It smells good! Maybe thats what I can eat.) The little cat poked his head in the cupboard and found a can of raw tuna.

"Oh. So your like Blair? Fish is what you like. Ok then." Maka cleaned out his bowl and placed in it one of the biggest fish in the can into the bowl.

"There. Try it now." Kid again sniffed the bowl. That was definitley what that wonderful smell came from. He bit into it. His eyes lit up with satisfaction.

(YES! usually I never eat fish but its wonderful!) As Kid ate Maka slowly placed her hand on his back and began stroking his soft black fur.

Kid stopped eating and felt a strange sensation overcome him.

(Somehow this is wrong but...It feels sooo good...) Kids eyes drooped as Maka continued her stroking. Then he felt a low rumble in his chest. Before he could stop himself he was purring.

Maka smiled. "Aw do you like that little guy?"

(Oh god yes. Please don't stop...Wait. Why did I just say that?)

Maka scooped up the the little black creature and made her way to the couch in the living room. She sat down and laid Kid in her lap. Kid got a little anxious.

(W-wait! I can't be this close to Maka its unatural! Even if I am a cat!) He tried to squirm from Maka's grasp but before he could Maka scratched him behind the ear.

(Damn...Why does this have to feel so damn good?) He settled himself in Maka's lap and began to purr again. Maka stared at the three white lines on his ear.

"Huh. You have the same lines as Kid-Kun."

(OH NO. She can't know I'm a cat! It would be humiliating! Me the son of Lord Death Shinigami reduced to but a small furball!)

"So I guess I'll call you Kiddy then"

(Huh? So she didn't think it was connected to me? Whew close.) Maka switched from scratching his ear to reaching under and rubbing his belly.

(Oh god...) Kid flipped over and allowed her to continue scratching his belly. Kids mind was going numb with the pleasure. He felt the strong urge to rub his body against anything that would make it feel all the more better. Before he knew it his cat instincts took over and he sat up and rubbed his head against Maka's chest all the while purring very loudly.

"Aw your so friendly! Soul will love you im sure of it."

Suddenly the door opened and of course there was the white haired weapon himself.

"Oi Maka Im kinda hungry wanna make-"

Soul stared at the small black thing rubbing itself all over Maka's lap.

"Oh hey soul! Sorry I shoulda made something for us to eat but look what I found." She picked up the little cat and held it up to Soul.

"What is that thing doing here?"

"Isn't he cute? He is so sweet too. Here hold him!" Before Soul could object he was already holding the thing.

Kid who was rather miffed at Soul intruding his happy time was NOT amused at being held by Soul. Soul glared at him.

"Maka we can't keep him! We can barely feed ourselves let alone keep a cat! Besides what about Blair?"

"Blair is grown and takes care of herself this little guy was alone at shibusen and look at him! He's a kitten!"

(What is this feeling? Why am I suddenly wanting to be back in Maka's arms?)

Soul felt the little kittens body rumble. Unfortunatly he found out to late that the rumble was him growling. Before he knew it the cat scratched Souls face.

"OUCH! DAMN IT THAT CAT SCRATCHED MY FACE!"

The cat jumped into Maka's arms and cuddled against her.

"Well thats what you get for being mean. We are keeping him and thats final. Ill take care of him myself if I have to."

"FINE! IM GOIN TO MY ROOM!" Soul stomped to his room and slammed the door.

Maka giggled at Souls temper towards the cat.

"Well Kiddy. It seems you have favorites." She pet the little cat and listened to him purr.

(Keep doing that Maka and I'll favor you foreverrr...)


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night things quieted down some. Maka had set down the little bundle of fur who had fallen asleep on her lap after three whole hours of non stop petting in his little basket.

(Wow. He sure did love being petted. Poor soul is gonna have a problem with him when he sees how noticeble those scratches are.) Maka giggled. As she watched the little kitten snooze she thought to herself that he really did resemble Kid in a way. He had those same stripes and he was all black. She thought maybe this cat could of belonged to him. But decided maybe not since Liz and Patty said he hated pets. Plus she really didnt think about finding an owner. She somehow felt she wanted to keep him all to herself. Maka yawned slightly. It was time to get some sleep. Maka glanced at the kitten one more time before finally closing the door to her room.

* * *

Late in the night Kid had the wierdest dream...He dreamed he was in some kind of room. And he was on someones bed. A small shadowed figure resembling a female walked across the room and glanced down at him. Kid didnt want to move. Somehow this figure had a hold of some kind on him. Her hair was down and it trailed down to her shoulders. The figure leaned over him and before he knew it...she kissed him on the lips. It had felt so real...and he liked it.

Suddenly Kid jerked from the dream and sat up in the floor of soul and maka's apartment. He looked around and remembered why he was here. he had been turned into a cat. He glanced at the clock and saw the time was only 11:30. Wow not that late...Kid yawned and scratched his head with his hand...HAND! Kid glanced down and saw his own two hands and feet...AND HE WAS NAKED! Kid panicked. What could have happened to had made him return to normal now! And what if Maka or Soul saw him like this? They would not only see him naked...They would see he wasnt a cat! Soul would kill him for sure...And Maka...The thought of Maka hating him for life for all those pervy actions as a cat made a big knot in Kid's stomach...No. He couldnt let them see him like this. He had to figure this out and quick...And find some clothes. Kid grabbed a blanket off of the couch and wrapped himself in it. He would come back with it later. And he opened the door and took off into the night straight for his house.

* * *

Back at the Shinigami mansion Patty was snoring loudly on the couch while Liz was reading a magazine. She would have to wake Patty up and haul her up to bed soon. It was late. Before she could though something knocked on the door. Who could be knocking this late? Liz thought. She got up and as she opened the door Kid busted in with a blanket around him. Liz stared wide eyed.

"K-Kid! What are you doing here? And with no clothes on! And your not a cat! Does Maka know your here?"

Kid had ignored the questions and instead slipped on black jeans and a white t-shirt in his room then came down to answer the questions.

"First off. I was a cat and I had a dream. Then I woke up not a cat, Naked, And confused. And also Maka doesnt know im here and shes not gonna know..."

"What do you mean? Maka is your OWNER isnt she?" Liz snickered. Kid glared at her.

"Shes not my OWNER shes just my keeper till you and spirit find that witch! Have you found anything on her yet?"

Liz shook her head. "Nothing. We figure we wait till she makes another village disappear then go after her. Shes stupid but she IS a sneaky witch. But we figured out that all the villagers are alive...She turned them into cats is all."

Kid stared...So the whole time they chased that witch and all she did was turn people into cats? Dumb and Lame...He would have to confront his father about giving him dumb missions like that...Kid stared at the clock...11:45...He would have to go back to Maka soon.

"I have to go...Tell father that i think we can find the villagers at night usually and that I am well cared for..." Kid started to leave but Liz stopped him.

"Wait...Your saying that you turn human at night? And well cared for?...ohhh..." Liz smiled. "You like Maka eh Kid-Kun?"

Kid blushed furiously. "I-Its not like that! She is just taking care of me thats all! And Liz..." He looked Liz dead in the face.

"Under any circumstances...is ANYONE to know...that im a cat...got it?" Kid looked serious...Liz shrugged her shoulders and nodded.

"Alright...say...did Maka name you?" Liz smirked.

Kid twitched. Then his face got red...Dammit all he was blushing!..."Kiddy" And as he uttered the name he ran out the door. Leaving Liz to stand there with a wide smile on her face...This was gonna be quite amusing...He liked Maka.

* * *

The next morning Maka woke up in a hurry. She had overslept...For a strange reason she had a dream she kissed some shadowed figure in the shape of a well built guy on her own bed...Maka blushed at this nonsense of a dream...She had somehow enjoyed the kiss...But she would never mention it outloud. Especially in front of Soul...He would have a fit. Maka got dressed and ready for school. She ran into the kitchen and laughed. Soul was eating breakfast glaring at the small black fur staring back intently. How cute. Kiddy and Soul were having a stare down. Maka laughed as she entered. At the sound Kiddy ran over and rubbed himself against Maka's legs in greeting. Soul glared.

"Suck up..."

Maka looked up. "Soul really your not jealous of Kiddy are you?" Maka smirked.

"No. Hes lucky you love him so much or i would have cat stew for breakfast instead..." Maka rolled her eyes. He must have seen how bad the scratches on his face were. there were three pinkish red streaks across his cheek. Claw marks.

Maka bent down and picked up the little kitten and carried him over to the couch for Kiddy's favorite "Petting Time". As Maka stroked the cat his yellow eyes started to droop with satisfaction. He very much loved Maka's petting and attention.

Meanwhile Kid was in heaven. He couldnt understand why when ever Maka's soft hands stroked his belly and his head he got such a rise from it...He suddenly closed his eyes...And a vivid but dull image popped into his mind...The shadowed figure from his dream came back again. She was laying on top of Kid rubbing her hands across his belly...Kid without warning wrapped his arms around her...Even though he had no idea who this was she was making him feel so...good. he didnt want her to stop. Kid leaned his head back as the figure stroked him. Suddenly she went lower...And Kid came back to reality. Kid's little cat eyes popped open and he leaped from Maka's grasp. Maka stared at the cat. What had happened? Did she pet him too hard? Before she could go see what happened Soul grabbed Maka and said "Cmon lets get to school or we will be late" Maka followed...But she looked at the small cat shivering in his little basket before she closed the apartment door and locked it.

Kid was shaking...Not from fear of the images he had seen...But the way they feeled...He had never experienced such a thing...And the thing that truly scared him...Was how much he enjoyed the pleasurable touches of the shadowed figure who haunted his little human/cat mind...


End file.
